1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to topical antibacterial compositions and a method for topically administering antibiotics. More particularly, the invention relates to compositions and a method for topically administering antibiotics of the erythromycin family.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Vehicles such as USP cold cream, ethanol, isopropanol and various creams, ointments, oils, solvents, and emulsions have been used to apply various active ingredients topically. However, these conventional vehicles are not adequate to provide therapeutically effective amounts of antibacterial agents to be retained in the epidermis or to penetrate into the deeper layers of the skin.
Acne is the name commonly applied to any inflammatory disease of the sebaceous glands; also acne vulgaris. The microorganism typically responsible for the acne infections is Corynebacterium acnes. Various therapeutic methods for treating acne have been attempted including topical antibacterials, e.g. hexachlorophene, and systemic antibiotics such as tetracycline. While the systemic antibiotic treatments are known to be effective, the topical treatments are not effective.
It has long been known that systemic treatment of acne is not preferred because of side effects resulting from saturation of the entire body with antibiotics and the fact that only the affected skin need be treated. However, despite a long-felt need for a topical treatment for acne, antibiotics generally have been used only systemically to treat acne because there was not heretofore known an antibacterial formulation which could be used topically which would be effective therapeutically in the treatment of acne.